The mermaid and the elf remade
by Fireember345
Summary: A remake of The mermaid and the elf
1. Chapter 1

It was many years ago when Virgil started his learning on the merpeople. It began when he was on a fishing boat with his eight year old nephew, Trellis. The boy loved to learn and his father was grateful for his brother being his teacher. If Trellis is going to be a stonekeeper and the king of the elves one day, then he needs someone to guide him to becoming that. After a full week of learning about Alledian history, his uncle believed that his nephew deserved a little break. Virgil chuckled a bit as Trellis's eyes were wide with wonder at the ocean life below. "Uncle Virgil, why doesn't brother want to come with us?" The boy elf asked his relative.

"I'm afraid your brother has a distaste for fish and doesn't like the salty smell of the sea. He prefers staying at home than being on the water." The uncle explained as he got out his fishing kit, unaware that a pare of eyes were watching him. Hours ticked by as the two caught many fish together and having a wonderful time. "Well done, Trellis. You are learning fast for your age. You will make a fine stonekeeper, one day." The elder elf grinned at his nephew gently as they strung up their fish with a rope and tied to the boat.

Before they return to the docks, the ship suddenly stops. The two turned to see that the fish were panicking. Virgil rushed to the back of he ship to see that there were blood in the water and missing fish bodies. "What's going on, uncle?" Young Trellis asked his relative in worry. "Trellis step back, I think we have..." Suddenly a sea creature appeared from the water and landed on the deck.

"Merman." Virgil breathed as the finned creature looked at him with slit eyes. The merman eyes had a hazel hair and beard with amethysts eyes. His aquatic body was dark ruby, koi like, with long sharp quills. He was an impressive and deadly sea creature. Virgil slowly made his way to the emergency harpoon as the beast kept his eyes on the elder elf. The frightened elf boy stepped back from the merman as the blood was attracting the predictors of the deep, sharks.

Virgil grabbed a holder rack and the large male made a large hissed. His sonars folded in anger and then open them when he heard Trellis screaming and something falling into the sea. "Trellis!" The elder elf screamed in fright. "Uncle Virgil help!" The young boy screamed as the sharks were closing in on him. He'd tried to keep his head above water, only to see that the creatures that hunger for blood were ready for the kill.

But as Trellis thought he was going to die, the very same merman that attack them, was attacking the sharks. The koi like creature used his spike tail to flip the boy back on the ship, only leaving a cut on his eye, unconscious. The uncle ran towards to his nephew, then leaned towards the ship to see that the merman was defending the sharks, chasing them off.

When the sharks retreated the eyes of the elder elf and the merman made eye contact for a very long time. The sea creature then heard something that sparked his interests and dived quickly back into the ocean. If merpeople were mindless creatures, then why save his beloved nephew? Why defend them from the sharks? This sparked Virgil to begin his study if the merpeople and their aquatic life.

When Virgil wasn't teaching Trellis and Luger or spending time with his family, he was studying the merpeople. His research lead to a halt and he could get enough information on them.

* * *

It was a year later that the merman that saved his nephew and the uncle crossed paths once more. While down at the cove to find seashells for his and Trellis' collection, he found the merman injured by a fishing hook in his side. It was bleeding and the merman did not dared to get closer to the two-fins. When Virgil tried to help him, his quills are unleashed just in case for an attack and he hisses. It took a long time for the injured merman to sleep and for the elder elf to help him with his wounds. He manged to stop the bleeding and clear out the infections.

After that day, it started a friendship. The both of them learned a lot of each other. Once the merman was fully healed, he would often return, Virgil could give him some salmon and the elder elf would study about the creature. One day, after the merman returned for his daily meet, he'd pushed Virgil gently behind the rocks. As the researcher wondered why, he spotted a young mermaid, probably about two years younger than his nephew Trellis. She had beautiful red hair, the same eyes as the merman and the same koi red fish body, but a brighter red.

The young mermaid chirped and chirped until the merman wobbled to the shallow part of the water and nuzzled her small head with his. _She must be his daughter. It's very rare to see a guppy. I wonder why she's here._ Virgil thought as the merman chirped and gave the daughter his part of the fish. The guppy purred as she finished her fish. Virgil drew the young guppy and took notes on what she and her father did. After a whole day of the two spending time together, Virgil could understand enough that the merman urge his daughter to wait outside the cove for a moment. Virgil came out after the guppy left. The merman chirped farewell and dived into the water with his daughter.

* * *

With a few years, it had seemed the understanding of the Merpeople and his friendship with the merman that saved his nephew was wonderful. But then a horrible beast invaded the sea. The merman was able to save the elder elf and attack the 'Voice' the monster of the sea. He was killed in order for pack to escape. Virgil never saw another merperson since. The creature was so destructive that the council was trying to defeat it. But when everything seems hopeless, the was still a faint chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Human/elf talk

 _mermpeople talk_

* * *

It had been four years since Enzo had been having trouble in the lake, and he has had it. It started when a massive flood came into the lake. After the flood was over, Enzo and his fishing crew took the opportunity to catch fishes all to themselves. But right after they'd collected enough fishes in their net, a redhead terror appeared, attack his crew, damaged their ship and stole their whole net of fish. This would go on every single time they'd enter the lake, or any boat for that matter. The red haired mermaid grew smarter and out trick the fisherman's tricks, leaving nothing, not even a tiny perch. "I've had it!" The cat man growled as he slammed his fist on the table that was on the ship.

"What's the matter, Enzo?" His brother Rico asked as he'd poured coffee into his cup. "It's that fish! We're in deep Rico! We and other fishermen haven't caught a thing since she came into our lake! I should have taken Selina's advice and became a pilot!" The captain complained as he saw the ship's robot having something in his hands. "Don't fret, Enzo! We'll catch her this time! This net gun can capture and reel in any sea creature. Not even her claws and teeth are strong enough to cut the net! This will be the last time she steals from us and everyone!" Cogsley huffed as the ship's pet chirped and sniffed at the water.

Enzo sighed but ordered the crew to set sail. The boat entered the waters and traveled deeper into the lake. They'd hope that they won't see her come near them, but the dreaded mermaid was not far behind.

* * *

 _"I can't believed that the Two-Fins are still trying to get fish from the lake. They must really miss me."_ Emily chuckled as her eyes were locked on the ship that was catching fishes. It has been four years since she lost her father and her pack was forced to abandon their original nest. Her father saved them all, but died fighting the monster. It's still burns Emily's heart to this day.

After her husband's death, Karen resigned as commander of the hunt and spent her time raising her guppies. Silas, the pack leader, needed a new commander of the hunt and gave Emily his magical Amulet and made her commander, like her mother. Karen feared that Silas had made a mistake. She did not want to lose her daughter to the two-fins, since Karen once was almost captured by the two-fins, when she was a guppy. But Emily wanted to prove that she can be a great hunter, like her father was long ago.

She was able to steal from many fishing boats for four years now. Emily was able to get the rhythm of her fish snatching tricks. She looked at her scarred palm she got when she first went hunting with her father, then back at the ship. _"The key to any successful hunt is to dismantle their toys and then get them by surprise. Now what new toys do they have for me."_ Emily snickered as she dove in the water an sneaked towards the ship.

The redhead spotted the robot man, tinkering with their new net gun. _"That can be a problem."_ The mermaid stonekeeper assumed as she waited for Cogsley to leave his fishing net alone. The robot placed it on the table and went to help the others. Emily took the opportunity to nab the gun with her magic in the stone. She'd ripped out the net and stuffed it with seaweed and sand, then soaked it in the seawater. She'd quickly tried to dry it off with her fin and placed it back on the counter. Emily then dived back into the water, without anyone noticing.

Now all she needed to do was wait. _"I hope they catch some nice sonnies or maybe a carp."_ Emily hoped as she waited for the thing that holds fishes to get nice and full.

* * *

After the men caught the last fish of the day, they looked around to see if the dreaded redhead would appear. "Looks like she's not coming. I say we go before she decides to arrive." Rico shivered as he was afraid of getting clawed again. "Good point, alright everyone! Let's set sail for home!" Enzo ordered, not knowing that his nemesis is not far behind. But then Emily took this time to strike. Enzo turned when he heard his brother screamed and to see that the mermaid was attacking him and stealing his fishing hat.

"Take this, you little thief!" The robot screamed as he aimed his net gun at her. But then it sputtered and fell apart. The rest of the crew tried to captured her, but bot clawed, bitten and blasted by her stone. Emily sprayed water she held in her gills at the men before finally cutting the rope to the ship and taking off with the fish. "She got away again!" The cat man huffed as he threw his hat on the ground in frustration.

The crew returned to the tavern after their failed attempt to stop the mermaid of the lake. Enzo was huffing and puffing and drinking his beer. "You know, brother, maybe we should speak to the council about this." Rico suggested as he bandaged his cheek. "No point, the council won't help simple folk! They're too busy trying to stop that monster! We're on our own for this!" The robot reminded the brother of Enzo. But unknown to them, Vigo one of the council members was listening with interest.


	3. Chapter 3

Human/elf talk

 _merpeople talk_

* * *

Emily swam with the net in hand. Her face was filled with accomplishment for a heist well done. Those Two-fins will never learn and she was thankful for that, less of a hassle take to the horde of fish rather hunt them one at a time. Her sonars soon detected two of her pack members swimming behind her, it was Ronin and Pierce.

 _"Hey, Hayes. Looks like you got your catches of the day today."_ Pierce grinned as he'd helped the redhead carry the load.

 _"Yeah, those Two-Fins were probably unhappy with you doing that."_ Ronin chirped as she looked a little worried.

 _"That's not all I took. I got this weird head cover thing from one of the Two-Fins. He nearly peed himself when he saw me."_ Emily boasted as they continued swimming back to their nest.

 _"Emily, are you sure it's a good idea to keep stealing from the Two-Fins?"_ The black haired mermaid questioned as she heard her friend sigh.

 _"Ronin, I doubt they care that I take a few fish when they have food in their own territory. So basically they're stealing prey from us."_ The stone keeper chirped with some attitude in her voice. The pack knows that Emily hates competition for prey, especially if they don't need the food that her pack needs.

 _"That's not what I'm talking about. You keep taking relics from their world."_

 _"Ronin, I know you're worried for me like my mother but it is one of my duties that I need to do. Alpha Silas needs these weird objects, I can't say no to him."_ Emily chirped as the three youths arrived at their nest.

* * *

 **At the nest...**

* * *

It was a beautiful settlement with vibrant colors, both from their coral constructed lairs and fins shades and brightness. Silas was giving orders to two Stone Keeper Mermen and the two gave a salute and left. The eldest Merman spotted his great granddaughter and friends and swam up to them.

 _"Ah, Emily, welcome back. I want you to report to my lair. As for you two, bring the spoils to the pile and report is to Karen."_ Silas ordered the three young merfolk.

The three nodded and did what they were told. The great-granddaughter followed the Alpha to his lair which was full with land relics that he had pillage from sea vessels and had Emily steal.

The Crimson Koi Mermaid presented the hat to her leader, who'd grinned with delight. The old merfolk swiftly took it and carefully placed it on algae covered sphere thingy with blue and green.

 _"Well done, Emily. You have served me well and you never ever question me or refuse to assist in my research. You shall have a grand banquet in your honor for your loyalty and scavenger skills."_ The Merman chirped proudly as he patted the female merfolk on the head. They were unaware that Karen, Emily's mother was eavesdropping and was worried for her daughter.

* * *

 **Later at night...**

* * *

Everyone was celebrating. Before they could eat, Silas gave a toast with a violet oyster in his hand.

 _"Brothers and sisters of the pack, today one of our finest hunters, Emily has brought fish to our lair. We will be able to feast and live another day. To Commander Emily!"_ Silas announced as the pack cheered for the girl. Peirce gave the Crimson Koi a pat on the back as Emily's little brother Navin grinned and gave her a thumbs up. After the speech, everyone scarfed down. Well except for concern parent Karen, who'd maneuvered towards her grandfather. She won't stay silent any longer.

 _"Silas, we need to talk."_ Ex-commander of the hunt hissed.

 _"After the feast-."_

 _"Now!"_

The mother pushed the Alpha to the lair to talk in privet.

 _"Silas, I want my daughter to stop."_

 _"Karen, we've been over this. You resigned and I needed a leader to hunt for the pack. Emily is right for the task."_

 _"She's stealing from the Two-Fins! She shouldn't be that close to them! They'll kill her and mount her on the wall of their lair!"_

 _"It is just fish_ , _" Silas stated with a huff._

 _"It's not just fish! You're taking relics. They won't stand for this. Eventually, they'll hunt us down!"_ The Blond mermaid hissed in anger.

 _"Look, if you are so concern go with Emily."_

 _"That's not a good enough solution. I don't want her near those monsters and what about Navin?"_

 _"Take him with, have Emily teach him about the outside sea. Now no more of this. Good day."_

Karen the mother growled at her kin but returned to the feast. Something bad will happen from this, she could feel it in her scales.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at a tavern on the surface...**

* * *

The fishing crew of Enzo came into the place after receiving a letter from the council themselves. From there they say an old man and a young teen waiting for them.

"Thank you all for coming here. I am Vigo and this is Max. We are from the Guardian Council. We here that you are having merfolk trouble." The old man greeted as the captain sat down.

"Yeah, no one can get any fish with that menace in the water!" Enzo complained as the spikey-haired boy wrote everything down.

"It seems that a pack has moved into the lake." Max assumed as the crew gasped.

"Pack? As more than one?" Rico shivered at the thought of an army of redheads in the water.

"Yes, if a pack moves into a lake. It could be from lack of food, change in the enviroment, or they were driven out. We will catch one of them so they can lead us to the pack and relocate them to another lake." Vigo explained.

As they devise they're plan, someone was listening in...


	4. Chapter 4

Human/elf talk

 _merpeople talk_

* * *

 _ **At the bottom of the lake...  
**_

* * *

Morning came once more as Emily swam in the waters with her brother and mother. It was ordered by Alpha Silas himself to bring them along. For Navin, she might understand that he wanted her to teach him to hunt but to why her mother was coming along was a different subject. It seemed that Karen was unhappy with her daughter's solo missions, especially with the two fins above. The red-haired mermaid knew her mom's history with the two fins but she'd never asked to come along before.

Shrugging it off, she thought that she should train her brother before going after the two fin's catch.

" _Alright Navin, since this is your first time out of the cove, you'll need to learn how to hunt for the pack. We're going to start out small, then I'll teach you how to catch bigger fish then finally you'll learn how to steal from two-fins_." Emily explained as her little brother was excited. This was his first time leaving home and he was going to be a skilled hunter, like his departed father and head huntress sister.

 _"Really? Cool! I'm going to squirt water in their ugliest one's face."_ The merman cheered as the redhead chuckled a little. She told her brother stories of her meeting with the Two-fins and Navin would be able to see the creatures in her stories soon enough.

 _"Emily, I'm not sure about stealing from the Two-fins is a great idea..."_ Karen voiced as she swam right beside her daughter.

 _"Don't worry, mom. I know how they tick. I've taken their haul all the time."_

 _"That's what I'm afraid of..."_

* * *

 _ **Above the lake on the Luna Moth (The fishing boat...)**_

* * *

The fishing crew was set for hunting the redhead menace of the lake. The two council members, Max and Vigo were setting up the net to imprison the mermaid while Cogsley was setting up her tank to swim in. In exchange for helping them catch the menace of the lake, the council will relocate the merfolk somewhere else.

"I don't know if this is a good idea, Enzo. I mean the mermaid has already tricked us every single time." Rico spoke uncertainty.

"We gotta try, Rico. If this continues then we'll be bankrupt. I just can't wait to bring that menace in!" The captain grinned as he held on to the finished net gun.

"Remember captain, we are here to catch her and her kind to safely relocate them. We are not going to hurt them." Max reminded as his stone blazed a color and help set the tank up.

"I don't really care as long as she's out of our lake," Enzo admitted as they got everything prepared.

* * *

 **Somewhere close by the boat above water...**

* * *

A silver stethoscope was locked on the target boat as it was getting ready for the catch.

"Captain, we are almost ready." The hooded hunter saluted to the masked elf.

"Good, there gonna bring in a mermaid. I don't want any mistakes! This is the catch in the century, boys! So let's bring her in!" The captain ordered as all the pirates cheered. They knew that the council was looking for her, the crew of that ship was going to have quite a nasty surprise when all is said and done.

* * *

 _ **At the bottom of the lake...**_

* * *

After Navin passed his latest lesson, it was time for Emily to teach one last important thing. How to steal from Two-fins?

 _"Navin, you are doing such a good job that it is time to teach you the family secret of stealing."_ The redhead chirped as her brother was going to explode with excitement. Karen, however, frowned at the thought of the Two-fins. They were extremely dangerous and her kids were going to steal from them, all just for an old merman's orders. By the time they'd reached the boat, the eldest mermaid was finally going to put her fin down.

 _"Kids, I think we should head home. Come on."_ The mother ordered as she'd floated away from the boat.

 _"But mom, if we don't do this, Silas would have our heads."_

 _"Leave Silas to me. Now grab your brother and-."_

Suddenly, Navin was screeching in fear as netting was covering him. He was completely tangled and utterly afraid as the net soon began pulling up. Before the captured merman could even touch the air from the world of land, Emily used her stone to free him. Both checking that if Navin was okay, they were relieved that he wasn't hurt. Anger gripped her heart as Emily skyrocketed to the surface world.

 _"Emily, no, come back!"_

* * *

 _ **On the boat...**_

* * *

The crew was startled to see that the rope was cut as bubbles were bursting from the lake. Then, like a volcano, the redheaded mermaid burst from the water and landed on the boat with a furious look.

"We ticked her off!" Rico screamed as the mermaid attack her with a fury of claws and fangs. The two stone keepers try to use their magic to contain her, but she attacked with magic of her own.

"She's a stone keeper!"

"We need to knock her out!"

It soon became a battle on the boat until the redhead was defeat. But the victory could not be celebrated as a ship appeared and attack the Lunar Moth. Before they could do anything about it, the crew was knocked out and the mermaid was taken. She was placed in a grimy fish tank below deck as they drove away.

The last thing she saw before losing conciseness was her family trying to save her...


	5. Chapter 5

Human/elf talk

 _merpeople talk_

* * *

 ** _Somewhere unknown..._**

* * *

Emily was sleeping peacefully as the water was calm. The water was shifted slightly and it caused the unconscious koi to awaken. The redhead stretched her limbs and freed a loud yawn.

 _"Man, that was one weird dream... But it felt so real... Wait, how long have I been out? Hey mom, what time is it?"_ The crimson koi chirped as she'd scratched her head. But there was no answer.

 _" Mom, are you there? Must be out hunting... Hey Navin, what time is it?"_

Again no answer, which made the mermaid a little surprised. Her dreary vision cleared to see that she wasn't in the pack's lair. She'd didn't even recognized the place she's in.

 _"Mom?! Navin?! Ally, are you there? Silas? Ronin! Peirce!"_ Emily called out as she began to search her for her pack. Something was wrong. Where was her pack, where was the sand, where was the fish, the coral, the seaweed the little creatures that crawled on the floor?

She'd continued to look for her kind or a clue to where she was. But suddenly, she'd bumped into something. Shaking it off she was shocked to see it was an invisible wall. she'd pressed her hand on the smooth see-through thing and then fled in fear. However, she'd bumped into another see-through wall! She swam the other way with the same results. She'd tried to escape to the surface but there was no surface! The see-through barrier was blocking her escape.

Where was she?

How did she get here?

Why was she here?

Who put her here?

Those were the questions in her mind as her fear rose.

As a last resort, she began calling for her pack, pleading for them to save her. She'd kept calling and calling until her throat was sore. They never came, she was all alone. Losing hope, she curled up in a ball and began to shiver. What else could she do? Soon her misery was interrupted by clapping. Her head perked up, hoping it was her family. But she was wrong, it was a Two Fin.

She should've known that this was a two fins work. Snarling, she'd positioned herself like a tiger. It only made the pale, slit-eyed two-fin laughed.

"Ooh, how frightening. I'm afraid that you are no threat to me, sweet undersea beauty." The hunter mocked as he'd tapped the glass, causing her to try to lash out at him. She'd tried to claw, bite and use her stone to shatter the barrier that imprisoned her but to no prevail.

 _"Filthy Two-fin! Free me at once!"_ She'd hissed but the cruel man did not understand her.

"Hissy, aren't we? What's the matter, you poor thing? Not a fan of Elves or Humans? Well, get used to it because you will be seeing more of them in your short future. A beauty like you will bring me big money. Chefs will make the finest dishes from you, fishermen will desire you to me mounted as a trophy, breeders will want more creatures of you or perhaps a wealthy customer will want you in a fancy aquarium where guest can adore your beauty and vile savagery up close. But whatever your future is, you will not like." The poacher assured her as the mermaid wanted her murder him, making him smirk more.

"Now you must be hungry. Here, have some nice, tasty fish."

As soon as he'd said that, a shaft was open, freeing some fat, bloated fish into the tank. Emily refused to give him the satisfaction of being his slave and refused to eat. The hunter expected much from a stubborn personality like hers and pressed a button, releasing chum into the water.

"Now we can't have you starving in there. This chum will help you with your appetite."

As soon as the blood from the chum reached her nose, she'd went into a hunger frenzy and began devouring the fish like a shark. She'd chomped down the fish like she'd hadn't eat anything for years.

"Oh, you are going to make me some money, my little pretty."


	6. Chapter 6

Human/elf talk

 _merpeople talk_

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in the lake..._**

* * *

Karen and Navin swam as fast as they could to their pack. Worry was planted on their faces as tears were in Karen's eyes. Her daughter, her little guppy was just kidnapped by the Two-Fins. She was gone forever and it was all Silas' fault! His dark desire for their forbidden object and the constant stealing from those things had brought their entire pack in danger. Her daughter is dead and her entire pack is going to suffer the same fate. The two merfolk called out to their kind as all come to their call with concern on their face. they were soon bombarded with an endless sea of questions.

* * *

 _"Navin? Karen?"_

 _"What's going on?"_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"I sensed something bad had happened, what's going on?"_

 _"Where's Hunt Master Emily?"  
_

 _"Karen, Where is Emily?"_

 _"Navin, what happened to your sister?"_

 _Where's Emily?"_

* * *

Silas soon heard the commotion as he was polishing one of the items. He'd placed it back into its original place and left his lair. The leader of the pack came out to see that everyone was frantic. But what he heard next, stirred irritation in him.

 _"Everyone we need to leave, it's no longer safe here!"_ Karen warned as the merfolk gasped in fright and demanded why. Silas needed to settle them down or this could spread.

 _"Calm down. Everybody, calm down. There is nothing to fear."_ The old man assured, trying to sooth the pack's unsteady nerves. The blond mermaid narrowed her eyes in rising anger of her grandfather. She then bit and clawed at the leader, causing shock in the pack. Silas swam back from the angered mother as she'd panted from the assault.

 _"This is all your fault! The Two-Fins are angry and demand our blood! Emily was taken because of you!"_ She'd hissed as everyone gasped in horror.

 _"It's true! The Two-Fins knew she was coming and planned and ambush! They'll be coming for the rest of us soon! We need to go!"_ Navin confirmed as all show signs of worry. everyone in the pack was getting ready to pack up everything they could and flee when Silas stopped them.

 _"Calm yourselves! There is no reason to panic. One lost Guppy does not signify the end of the world. Let's just all calm down and relax."_

 _"No Silas, it's over! If we stay, the Two-Fins will find us and kill us all!"_

 _"Enough, Karen. I have had it with your insubordination!"_

 _"Silas, we are leaving, these waters are forsaken! You could either come with us or stay here to die."_

 _"Fine, for those of you that want to believe in these flimsy lies go! Those you trust my judgment, stay!"_


	7. Chapter 7

Human/elf talk

 _merpeople talk_

* * *

 ** _At the Elf Castle  
_**

* * *

It was a warm sunny day as all talked about a special day coming up. The kingdom was thrilled for the day as they thought of good gifts that they could give. It was a tradition for the Prince's birthday to be a festival so everyone can enjoy. The king of the elves was planning for a festival for one of his sons birthday, the heir young prince Trellis. While everyone in the castle prepared for the special day, Lugar the eldest was thinking of the perfect gift for his little brother.

While Virgil was taken Trellis for their annual fishing trip, Lugar was sneaking to Trellis's room in search for any ideas. Luckily, through Trellis's notebook that he'd left on his desk, he'd found the one thing that Trellis wanted most in the entire world, to see a merfolk. Every since Trellis was saved by a merfolk, he couldn't stop thinking about them. He'd grew curious about them and Virgil helped him on learning about these mysterious sea creatures. So Lugar was gonna help Trellis see a merfolk or even a mermaid.

"No, I can do one better. I'll find a real live mermaid and bring her to the royal aquarium as a present to Trellis." The eldest elf grinned as he'd began his search for the mermaid for Trellis.

He'd soon learned about an auction for a red koi mermaid.

"Perfect."

* * *

 _ **Two days later at an Elvin Auction at night  
**_

* * *

Emily laid on the artificial sand with sorrow. She'd had gone through so much and was taken to so many places and all she'd ever wanted was to go back to her pack and never see another Two Fin again. She was gonna die at this rate, one of the Two Fins are going to murder her. _ **  
**_

 _"Mom, Navin, I miss you so much..."_ Emily muttered as tears fell from her face.

All she could see was red velvet covering and nothing more. It made her scared and she'd didn't want to show it. She'd trembled as she'd curled up with her quills and sonars down with sadness. She was done for.

Suddenly, the curtain unveiled and a strange walking sound was heard that it caused Emily to pop out her head. The koi mermaid turned to see that she was in front of an endless group of two fins.

"Today we bring to you a rare wild crimson koi mermaid with razor-sharp quills, a prize worthy to any noble. Let us start the bidding at five-thousand." The sharply dressed two-fin announced as the mermaid hissed.

"Six-thousand!"

"Ten-thousand!"

"Twenty-thousand!"

"Fifty-thousand"

"Nine-hundred-thousand!"

"One million."

Everyone gasped as they turned to see the eldest prince, Lugar bidding.

"Sold to Prince Lugar!" The elf proclaimed then the white haired two fin walked up to claim his prize.


	8. Chapter 7 and a half

Human/elf talk

 _merpeople talk_

* * *

 _ **At the Auction after the bidding meet...**_

* * *

Lugar grinned with delight as he'd brought the chest of gold to the owner. The old elf smirked and chuckled a bit as the Elven guard assisted their prince on handling the mermaid Koi's tank. The ferocious female of the water growled like a tiger as they'd began to carter her away.

"A pleasure doing business with you, my lord. If it is not a bother, why would you wish to acquire a vexingly dangerous creature?" The owner wondered as he'd patted the gold and the opened chest then closed it.

"Let's just say it is a gift. Alright men we are leaving for the kingdom! Make sure the fish is not damaged!"

"Yes sir!"


	9. Chapter 8

Human/elf talk

 _merpeople talk_

* * *

 _ **The Elven Castle...**_

* * *

Every Elf from far and wide came to see the festival for Prince Trellis' Birthday as they brought gifts to the young elf. Trellis sat by his dear Uncle Virgil and his father the Elf King as the teenage elf thanked the people who brought him gifts. The celebration was one of splendor, the children were playing games, the people were dancing and the elders were enjoying the food.

"Happy birthday, Trellis. Since you are the heir of the kingdom, I want it to be one of enjoyment." The Elf King grinned behind his mask as he'd handed his gift to his youngest.

"Thank you, father. This is quite a wonderful birthday." Trellis chuckled as his uncle handed his nephew a wrapped book.

"Here you go Trellis, another book to add to your collection." Virgil grinned as the elf unwrapped his gift to reveal a journal but not just any journal, his Uncle's old Merfolk journal!

"Uncle, this is your Merfolk journal."

"I know and I want you to have it. I have recorded data on the merfolk for many years, now it's time to pass down that knowledge."

"A-are you sure?"

"Trellis, I'm certain."

"Thank you, thank you so much." Trellis grinned as he'd hugged his uncle.

"Honestly, brother, I don't know why you and uncle take interest in these primal creatures." A voice playfully scoffed.

They turned to see Lugar with the elven guard rolling a container on wheels with a veil placed over it. The elves that pushed the container appeared to be a little wet and they had their nose covered to block the smell of fish.

"Lugar, where have you bee? You have almost missed your brother's birthday." The elf king wondered.

"My apologies, father. But I had to get Trellis' gift. It was rather difficult to acquire the greatest present that Trellis could ever want." Lugar proudly announced.

"What are you talking about?" Virgil asked.

"I'll show. What's better than a book about a mermaid-"

He'd soon tore down the veil to reveal the angry red koi, Emily.

"-An actual mermaid. A beauty of the sea. Your gift to you."

The crowd was at an awe for the mermaid but Emily growled and revealed her quills.

 _"Stay away from me, filthy two-fins!"_ Emily hissed as her eyes completely slit.

Trellis, who completely adored the merfolk walked towards the tank and watched the feisty creature.

"Where did you get this Mermaid, Lugar?" Virgil demanded as he'd seemed upset.

"She was on auction and I bought her."

"Well, Lugar, she would make an excellent addition to the royal aquarium." The King admired as he'd clapped his hands to have his servants bring the mermaid to the aquarium.

"Brother, I don't think that it is a good idea for us to keep her. She should be set free." Virgil advised.

"Nonsense, she'll have a wonderful time and feed her the finest food." The king shook off as the celebration continued.


	10. Chapter 9

Human/elf talk

 _merpeople talk_

* * *

 _ **The Elven Castle...**_

 _ **Three days later...**_

* * *

Trellis was in awe of the new sea creature, though he never really got to see her as much. Ever since she was brought to the royal tank, she was brought to the royal tank, she would only hide in the sea caves until she would be fed some fish. The elf boy really wanted to see the crimson mermaid come out of her watery prison and try to communicate with her. The young prince only had a couple of glimpses of her and he still wants to see her. After hours of failure of finding her, he'd decided to draw for a bit.

He'd tried hours of failure of finding her, he'd decided to draw for a bit.

First, he'd tried luring her out with some food, it didn't hours of failure of finding her, he'd decided to draw for a bit.

Next, he'd tried seashells for her home, a couple hours of waiting it didn't work but after he'd returned he saw that she'd decorated.

After hours of failure of finding her, he'd decided to draw for a bit.

* * *

 _Emily pov._

* * *

I'd hated this. I hate being a prisoner. I wanted to escape the tank and return back to the pack but no matter how much I'd tried I can't escape. My mother, Navin, all of my friends, I'll never see them again and it is all their fault. The minute I am free I will make them pay and find a way home!

I heard something from my cave, it's him again.

The pale face two-fins with slit eyes and a merman scar.

Can't he take the hint that I don't want him here? Does he enjoy torturing me-!

Wait, what are those weird noises?

* * *

 _Trellis pov._

* * *

As I'd scribbled away to draw her, I began to hear her swimming. I didn't want her to flee so I'd pretend not to notice her and continued drawing. I heard curious chittering as I felt the mermaid's presence above my shoulder.

I'd smiled and showed her the drawing of herself. She'd tilt her head as she saw the picture, then she'd looked at me.

There was a brief moment of silence between us as I'd tried to reach her hand through the glass but she'd snarled and swam away.

Shoot, I was close.

I'd thought for a moment on what to do and I'd had an idea. I'd breathed on the glass and began to scribble on it. She'd came back to see what I was writing.

* * *

 _Emily pov._

* * *

What was he'd doing? He was scribbling something on the prison wall. It was almost nonsense to me but if you'd look closely, it looked like Splash Writing. T. R. E. L. L. I. S. Trellis? Is that his name. He then began to draw me again. It looks kinda like fun...

* * *

 _Third pov._

* * *

The mermaid breathed on the glass like Trellis did as she'd drew random lines all over the breathed area. When the elf prince touched the lines from the other side of the glass, Emily growled.

Touched.

 _GROWL!_

Touched.

 _GROWL!_

Touched.

 _GROWL!_

Touched.

 _GROWL!_

Trellis then tried to maneuver away from the lines as he'd realized that his hand was closed to hers. Slowly, he'd touched it from beyond the glass and Emily almost purred. But then she'd growled and returned to her nest.

"At least we're making progress..." Trellis muttered as he'd smiled a bit.


	11. Chapter 9 and a half

Human/elf talk

 _merpeople talk_

* * *

 _ **The Elven Castle...**_

 _ **In Virgil's private study...**_

 _ **Two weeks later...**_

* * *

The elder elf began to scribble away in his newest journal as he'd felt something was amiss with the mermaid. It wasn't just the fact that she was in captivity where she should be free with her own kind. There was something else about her, almost familiar... Virgil sighed as he'd grabbed his journals and pencils and went down stairs to the aquarium to check on the mermaid and his nephew Trellis, who'd seemed to be better acquainted with his new watery companion...


End file.
